I Have Won Nonetheless
Sierra Leone Barbados }} is the eleventh episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - Tree. Freetown, Sierra Leone -> (Kensington Oval. Bridgetown, Barbados) For this Leg of the race, you will go to an island in the Lesser Antilles. This country is where the famous pop star, Robyn Fenty, is from. Here, head to ‘The Mecca of cricket’, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Oval. Bridgetown, Barbados -> (George Washington House. Bridgetown, Barbados) Go to a location, visited by the first president of the United States when he was only 19 years old. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Washington House. Bridgetown, Barbados ROADBLOCK Who can do the math? Note: Julia, Fitz and Jamie have to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, one of you will look through the list of prime ministers of Barbados. Below, you will find a number of names, which you will have to replace with the year that person took office. Then, solve the equation and give the number you end up with to the hosts. If the number is correct, you will get your next clue. Some prime ministers have been in office several times, and so you will have to guess for the right year. Errol Barrow + Owen Arthur - Freundel Stuart + Erskine Sandiford - Grantley Adams - John Adams = ? Clue 4 - Washington House. Bridgetown, Barbados -> (Frank Hutson Sugar Museum. Holetown, Barbados) Find a museum, focussing on sweet short-chain soluble carbohydrates. It is here that you will receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Hutson Sugar Museum. Holetown, Barbados -> (National Heroes Square. Bridgetown, Barbados) Find a famous square in Bridgetown, home to The Cenotaph War Memorial and a statue of Lord Nelson. It is here that your next clue awaits. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Heroes Square. Bridgetown, Barbados DETOUR Forest Find or City Scavenge. Your choice. In Forest Find, you will search the island of Barbados for the forest shown in this picture. Once you have the correct forest, you will get your next clue. In City Scavenge, you will try and find out which of the following places isn’t located in the area around Grantley Adams International Airport. When you have the right location, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Heroes Square. Bridgetown, Barbados -> (Speightstown Mural. Speightstown, Barbados) Now find the location shown in this picture, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 8 - Mural. Speightstown, Barbados -> (St. Nicholas Abbey. Saint Peter, Barbardos) Go to your next Pit Stop. This famous sugar plantation house was built by Benjamin Berringer between 1650 and 1660, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Julia & Luke. Gallery 10636313_10202844546940115_3791125508740984765_n.jpg|St. Nicholas Abbey. Saint Peter, Barbardos. Category:Episodes (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes